


Come Through and Chill

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Frat Boy Theo, I Love You, M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Theo is your typical average college guy. Joined a frat freshman year living the bro life, is bad with feelings and doesn’t do attachment. That is... until Liam turns his world upside down.Based on the song Come Through and Chill by Miguel and J. Cole





	Come Through and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> This fic is for our princess Sofia, happy birthday you magical unicorn! Sorry this is so freaking late!

Theo wasn’t naïve enough to think that going to college would become some fairytale story for him. Knew that finally escaping the foster system without looking back wasn’t going to become all roses and rainbows and unicorns. But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t determined to make it a good time, the best time, of his life.

 

The only problem is… the universe seemed to have something different in mind for him.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theo smiled as he looked at all his brothers lined up beside him. Yeah he’d had brothers and sisters a plenty while in foster care but this was different, this time he got to pick who he wanted to call his family. He stood there so proud as his frat president welcomed them all to the house, to the brotherhood that would last a life time.

 

He still smiled while remembering the night. Their first party, which definitely got out of hand, had been his first ever. He, unlike so many of his new brothers, didn’t push past his alcohol limit and luckily made it out of the basement on his own two feet. Having enough experience with the stuff from watching his foster dad take liberty with it.

 

He danced and took shots and broke shit. The best part being that everyone else was doing the same thing. For once he fit in, and the feeling was indescribable.

 

“What the fuck are you so smiley about.” One of his new brothers, Nolan, grunted as he sat down in the uncomfortable chairs that filled their small college classrooms.

 

“Just thinking about our first party,” he chuckled as he took in Nolan’s appearance, “which from looks of it, you recreated.”

 

“Ha. Ha.” Nolan dragged.

 

“What’s Brett gonna say when he hears that you’ve been going to class looking like death?” They had a reputation to uphold after all… they were one of the hottest frats on campus and their president, Brett, had made it perfectly clear that they were going to stay that way.

 

Nolan shot him a glare. “He’s the reason why I look like this.”

 

Theo looked at him for a second and then wrinkled his nose in apprehension. “Oh dude, tell me you didn’t!”

 

The boy just shrugged and acted like nothing happened but Theo knew. The two of them had been dancing around each other with suggestive looks and words for the past few months, it looked like one of them had finally had enough of the teasing. His money was on Brett. Kid looked like a Greek god but no one held a candle to Nolan and his pouty ‘fuck me’ eyes. Brett was screwed from the first moment he’d laid his crystal eyes on him.

Both of them got quiet as their professor walked in and remained silent for the rest of class. Listening and taking notes on the magical subject of human biology. Something they both actually cared more about than drinking since they both were hoping to become doctors.

 

When class ended they gathered their things and walked back to the house together, both content with the easily silence between them. They learned early on that they shared the same hatred towards pointless small talk. Theo not big on it because it awkward and annoying and Nolan because he had apparently been used to ignoring and being ignored at home. It worked well for them and they didn’t plan on rocking the boat any time soon.

 

“See you tonight?” Nolan called as they parted to go down opposite sides of the hall to their perspective rooms.

 

He nodded. “Yeah, just a chill thing tonight right?”

 

“Yeah, nothing crazy.” They both turned without saying goodbye, again not bothering with the uselessness of it when they would be seeing each other again in a few hours.

 

They’d only had a couple chill parties since he had joined. These festivities usually just for the brothers and their close friends. Less raging and more casual socializing. The music was quieter, still loud, but less rap bangers and edm jams. Instead songs that had relaxed vibes filtered through the speakers and they traded in their bro tanks for normal tshirts and jeans.

 

It was a good refresher every now and then. Build up their bond and just hang out without an endgame of getting smashed or finding someone to take upstairs by the end of the night. Jokes and teasing banter flowing through all the brothers about their latest drunk adventures or shitty records at beer pong which ended up in challenges and funnily heated games. The invited outsiders typically being significant others, teammates, or just people they wanted to hang with outside of class.

 

Theo, had skipped the last one in favor for some alone time. Not having been in the mood to have people try to get to know him and vice versa. He’d gotten to know too many people in the past only to never see them again. It was a waste of time and quite frankly, he just didn’t have the energy or care for it. Which is why during these kind of gatherings he stuck to just chatting with his brothers and playing low key games until he got bored and went back up to his room.

 

He had been posted up on one of the random couches littered about the living room, chatting with some girlfriends of brothers when someone plopped down next to him. The couch popping a bit and making his body fumble, the cup in his hands tipping and sloshing beer over the side.

 

“My bad, thing isn’t as sturdy as it looks.”

 

Theo whipped his head to the side, about to snap at the person, but the words died in his throat as he caught sight of two particularly electric blue eyes.  

 

“All good.” He somehow managed to get out. Brushing at his pant leg as if it was going to magically dry the small wet spot that he was now sporting from the spilled beer.

 

The stranger looked away from him and draped his arm over the armrest to the side. Planting his feet on the floor and leaning back into the cushions, looking like he belonged there. Half empty cup perched on his lap as he silently people watched. Completely unaware of how Theo was watching him.

 

He was dragged out of his reverie when Nolan’s loud ass yelled across the room from the pong table.

 

“Li, don’t you dare disappear you little shit! I demand a rematch!”

 

The kid next to him rose his middle finger in the air and chuckled as he got one back. “You’d think after years of me beating his ass, he’d give up.” His slightly gravelly voice sounded between them.

 

“He doesn’t lose well.” Theo confirmed. “Should’ve seen him last week when I annihilated him at Call of Duty.” A smile spread across his face just remembering Nolan’s tantrum. He was like the kid brother Theo had never had even though he’d had many.

 

“Oh shit, that was you? He still cries about it at practice.” The bright eyed boy looked at him with a wide smile.

 

Theo felt his breath catch in his throat. _Fuck, he was pretty._

 

They got lost in conversation, Theo forgetting all about his hatred for small talk and probing questions. It was mostly just him listening and only speaking when he needed to keep the conversation going. Happy to keep the boy next to him interested in hanging on the couch with him. Talking about everything from classes to sports to video games.

 

He’d discovered that the boy and Nolan had gone to high school together, now they played on the club lacrosse team for their school. He loved to play video games and skateboard around. He was majoring in Human Services and minoring in Child Development. Something that hit a little too close to home and made Theo’s skin itch so he quickly changed the subject.

 

The time seemed to pass quickly, both of them completely oblivious to everyone else around them, until it was just them. Something had made them laugh hard and that’s when they noticed that the room was quiet apart from their laughter and soft music rolling through the room.

 

“Jesus, its three-thirty.” The kid, Li, had exclaimed with a drunken giggle and let his head fall back to rest on the couch giving Theo uninterrupted time to examine him. Theo frowned, it didn’t feel that late.

 

An easy beat started pumping through the speakers with a smooth voice spitting a few verses before a really alluring voice started singing. Theo’s fingers tapped to the beat as he took a sip of his drink and looked at the boy next to him over the plastic rim.

 

_Come through and chill, chill, chill._

“I should probably go if I’m going to make it back to the dorms before sunrise.”

 

No! He couldn’t leave, not yet.

 

“You can stay here if you want.” Theo rushed. Realizing how desperate he sounded he quickly shrugged and forced more words out of his mouth. “I’m sure Nolan wouldn’t mind you crashing with him.”

 

“Perfect. Honestly don’t thinking walking that far is safe. I mean who knows, there could be werewolves and shit out there.” The kid joked and made moves to stand.

 

Theo rose as well, giving his back to stranger whose real name he didn’t even know, and walked towards the stairs leading up to the rooms, making sure to hit the power switch to the music on the way out.

 

They climbed the stairs, Theo in front and his companion behind him. He was so used to going right to his room that he faltered and had to quickly switch directions, knocking into the boy and struggling to grab him before he fell backwards down the stairs. Theo caught him and pulled him in close. Both of them letting out stupid snorts of laughter from their near death experience.

 

“Lost… in your own house?” The shorter boy teased, earning a playful glare from him.

 

“Easy, little wolf. Just forgot we were going to Nolan’s room.”

 

“Little wolf?” The guy questioned from behind him as they made their way down the long hallway.

 

Theo stopped in front of Nolan’s door, letting his typical smirk out. “Yeah little ‘cause you’re shorter than me and wolf because you were talking about werewolves downstairs.”

 

Li smiled at him, a dopey one that had him grinning back just as stupidly. Without thinking of knocking, he turned the knob on Nolan’s door and pushed in. Coming to an abrupt halt making the other boy run into him for a second time that night.

 

“Please, _please_ , don’t stop. Ohmygodbrett!”

 

Theo quickly backed up, not caring that he was practically running the kid behind him over. He turned around and stared wide eyed at Nolan’s teammate as the kid gave him the same look. Until they both busted out laughing, doubling over, only coming back up when their stomachs hurt and they had to gasp for air. Wiping tears from their faces as they slowly calmed down.

 

“C’mon, I have a futon in my room.” Theo said somewhat sleepily as the time mixed with alcohol began to catch up with him. The boy next to him nodded with a yawn.

 

They found his room easily, both sighing in relief when they didn’t find anyone fucking behind the closed door. Theo rummaged through a few drawers before coming up with a shirt for the other boy to sleep in since he had been wearing a button down.

 

“Uh, hey… Li?” He stammered, embarrassed that he still had yet to learn the stranger’s name after all this time.

 

“It’s Liam.” Liam said with a soft smile. Liam. It suited him.

 

He smiled shyly back. “Theo.” He returned.

 

“Thanks.” Liam said taking the shirt from his hand.

 

Theo had had guys in his room before, not being picky about who he brought to bed, as long as they got along well enough. It never mattered if they were a boy or girl as he usually never tended to hook up with the same person twice, happy to sample before moving on. But for some reason it felt different with Liam, maybe it was because Theo had brought him there without the intention of fucking him. Hell, he didn’t even know if the boy was interested in men.

 

He stripped his own shirt off and followed the disrobing by kicking his shoes, socks, and pants off. Leaving him in his tight briefs, not at all ashamed of his body, he knew what he looked like and had spent many hours in the gym fine toning himself.

 

When Liam sat on the futon across from his bed, Theo moved towards the light switch a few feet away and flicked it off. Blindly fumbling back to his bed and crawling in. He laid down and snuggled into his spot, tucking a pillow between his legs and pulling the other one down so that his head was on the edge of it as he hugged the body of it.

 

He sighed deeply and started to relax his body and mind, only to be disturbed by some angry huffing and shifting coming from the creaky futon next to him.

 

“You good?” He croaked, voice already thick with sleep.

 

There was some more ruffling and then his bed was dipping under added body weight. The blankets were thrown off of him and both pillows were pulled away before being replaced by a warm body.

 

Liam had nestled his way under Theo’s arm and leg, quickly becoming the thing that Theo was spooning.

 

“I am now.” Was mumbled against his throat and he couldn’t stop the brilliant grin that split his face in half.

 

He wanted to talk some more, not used to the foreign feeling of enjoying someone’s company for more than a few hours, but the soft snores now spilling out of the boy that was snuggled into him dissuaded him from opening his mouth. He’d let him sleep, sure that they would talk some more in the morning. So he followed suit and soon enough was off in to his own dreamland.

 

Theo woke up to empty arms and an empty bed. Mentally, he shrugged it off and said no big deal, claiming that he would probably see Liam again because of Nolan. Emotionally, he wasn’t that cool and collected. Something inside him disappointed that Liam hadn’t even woken him to say goodbye.

 

A few weeks went by and Theo had started to think that the two of them would never cross paths again… unless his took matters into his own hands. Nolan had just sat down next to him in class, chemistry this time, when Theo nudged him with his arm silently telling him to take his headphones out.

 

“What’s up dude?” Nolan asked.

 

“That kid you brought to the hangout a few weeks back,” He paused.

 

“Liam?”

 

“Yeah, do you uh, have his number?” He finished looking down at the textbook in front of him.

 

Nolan chuckled. “I was wondering when you were going to ask.”

 

Theo rolled his eyes but then looked over to him. Nolan began tapping away at his phone and then Theo’s vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that the message was from Nolan, he clicked on it and saw Liam’s contact info sitting there waiting for him to use.

 

“Thanks.” He grunted and then immediately texted the number. He quickly pulled up youtube and searched for the song that had been on repeat since the night he met Liam. Come Through and Chill by Miguel and J. Cole. Copying the link to the lyric video and then pasting it in the message. He hit send and then put his phone away as class began.

 

Much to his disappointment, his phone never vibrated with a response. He thought about double checking the number with Nolan but decided to leave it since he was already embarrassed enough as is for having to ask for it the first time.

 

Theo was lounging in his bed way later that night, playing a video game when his phone vibrated a few times on his desk across the room. He figured it was probably one of the brothers posting something stupid in one of their many group chats and decided it could wait until his game was done. But when he finally snatched his phone up about forty-five minutes later, he realized his mistake.

 

 _Hey!_ 11:53pm

 _Sorry I had an exam and then practice right after._ 11:53pm

 _Offer still stand?_ 11:55pm

 

Theo glanced at the clock and cursed himself. It was almost one in the morning and Liam probably went to bed after Theo’s lack of reply but he tried anyway.

 

 _Yeah, come through and chill._ 12:40am

 

 _Be there in 20._ 12:41pm

 

He watched the little bubbled message pop up on his screen before he even had time to lock it. He flopped back on to his bed with a grin. Opting to start up another game while he waited. This was the part he was good at, the part where little to no clothes were involved, no talking or feelings either. So Theo wasn’t nervous at all, hell he almost forgot he was waiting until someone knocked on his door and his heart jumped into his throat. He frowned, weird.

 

“Yeah?” He called, granting the person on the other side of the door permission to enter.

 

Liam entered with a shy smile. “Hey, one of the guys let me in… Scott I think.” He said while making a weird face. Theo sighed.

 

“He hit on you didn’t he?”

 

“Yup.” Liam answered and plopped down next to him.

 

“Sorry, he’s like weirdly overly friendly. Good guy though.” He explained and Liam just shrugged before standing to grab the second controller next to the tv and returning to his spot next to Theo.

 

“I should warn you,” Liam started and glanced at him from the corner of his eye, “I’m worse than Nolan when it comes to losing.”

 

Theo laughed, “Not possible.”

 

Turns out it was possible. Liam was a very very poor loser. Swearing and losing his temper, shoving and kicking him in hopes that it would knock him off his game. If Liam hadn’t looked so cute with his face all flushed and a permanent scowl etched in his brow Theo would have probably been annoyed.

 

One time he even nudged Liam back, which resulted in Liam pushing his full weight into Theo’s side and Theo having to let go of his controller to push back so he didn’t fall off the bed. Pretty soon the game was long forgotten and a new game ensued. The kind where you wrestle and play fight until someone pins the other. Which Liam was apparently better at than video games.

 

He’d finally gained the upper hand and had Theo pinned beneath him, both of them panting from exertion, and their faces an inch apart. Theo looked down at his lips and Liam mimicked him, time suspended around them until Liam leaned forward, closing the distance and ghosting his lips over Theo’s. Liam pulled back and blinked down at him, eyes flicking between each of his trying to read them when Theo surged up and took Liam’s mouth with his own.

 

They took turns fucking each other, sometimes fast and hard others slow and sweet. It had been one of the best nights at college yet and it definitely wasn’t the last. When Theo woke up Liam was gone again but this time he had a text waiting for him.

 

 _Didn’t want to wake you, but had to run. Let’s do that again??_ 7:05am

 

Theo smiled, usually he never broke his one-time only rule, but he already had last night… multiple times… so what the hell why not?

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They started off just once or twice a week. Texting each other ‘come through and chill’ at random times, didn’t matter if it was day or night. Then quickly progressed to hanging out for full weekends usually staying and sleeping at the other’s place. Before Theo knew it, they were seeing each other every day and sometimes not even having sex.

 

The two of them had never really discussed what they were and they seemed to be happy that way even though they both had stopped hooking up with other people. Whenever anyone asked they would just shrug and say that they chill as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Eventually people just stopped asking and assumed that if one of them was going to be somewhere, there was a good chance that the other would eventually make an appearance before they both left together.

 

Theo went to a few of Liam’s games and Liam fell asleep on library tables while Theo spent many late nights studying. The sex never failed to leave them sweaty and panting. Theo had even met Liam’s parents a few times which didn’t bother him since they never acted any different when they were with the nice older couple.

 

Hell, he hadn’t even realized the gravity of their true relationship until two years later, towards the end of junior year. Liam had gotten kind of growly after they lost a big game and he came to the frat to find Theo being himself, dancing and laughing with one of the new brothers. Stomping off in the direction of Theo’s room leaving Nolan with a ‘good fucking luck’ look on his face as he passed Theo on his way to Brett.

 

“Hey.” He spoke as he opened and then shut his door behind him, drowning out the loud music billowing from downstairs.

 

Liam was leaning against his desk with his back facing Theo, which was odd because usually he was greeted with a kiss or at least some kind of acknowledgement.

 

“What are we?” Liam’s question cracked through the space between them, making the hair on the back of Theo’s neck rise. _Oh shit_.

 

Theo set his cup of beer down on his night stand and then moved behind Liam. He put his hands on Liam’s hips tentatively, swallowing down the low angry sound that threatened to rise when Liam attempted to pull away from him.

 

“What do you mean?” Theo asked back. Not quite sure he was ready to answer and wanting to buy more time. Liam spun, coming to face him, with his eyes crinkling and face flush. The telltale signs that he was about to explode. A tingling sensation ran down the back of Theo’s spine, he had a feeling that this time Liam’s blowup wasn’t going to be easily forgotten.

 

“I mean,” the boy in front of him seethed through his teeth, “what are we, Theo? Boyfriends, fuck buddies, conveniences?”

 

He stepped back and narrowed his eyes. “Where is this coming from?”

 

“Just answer the question.”

 

“Look I know lost and you’re probably pissed but you don’t have to be a dick.”

 

“Theo…” Liam said lowly, knowing exactly what Theo was doing. Evading. The exact same way he had gotten out of taking about his life before college and anything else deeper than surface level stuff.

 

He sighed and looked to the side, no longer able to make eye contact. “Why do we have to define anything? Why can’t we just be what we are?”

 

“I don’t think I can do that anymore Theo.” Liam said sadly.

 

“Why not?”

 

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

 

Theo froze. Stood there silently with wide eyes as Liam stood in front of him with his arms at his sides breathing heavily.

 

“Liam… I…” He stuttered after a long while, the silence between them driving a divide bigger and bigger as time ticked on.

 

Liam shook his head and a single tear slipped down his face. “It’s okay, Theo. That’s about what I figured I’d get from you. I just hoped that I was wrong.” He said quietly.

 

Theo watched as Liam gathered as much of his stuff that he could from the room that had somewhat become theirs. Didn’t say a word when Liam untied the matching leather bracelet they had got after a very drunken night but never ended up taking it off and placed it on his night stand. Didn’t move to stop him when he opened the door and looked over his shoulder one more time before croaking a half-assed goodbye and then walking down the hallway.

 

Nor did he stay in his room for much longer. Instead, returning to the party, getting blackout drunk, and waking up to a strange female lying next to him. He kicked her out, earning himself a bump on the head as she threw one of her shoes at him for being a dick about it.

 

He felt numb after that, like something was missing, almost as if he had the phantom limb phenomenon. Expecting to see Liam at every turn only to remember that he wouldn’t. Having something happen to him or a hearing a funny story and thinking ‘I can’t wait to tell Liam’ to again remember that he couldn’t.

 

He forgot a few times. Always when drunk and he wasn’t thinking clearly like after exams, or during the summer when most people went home while he stayed on campus. He’d text Liam. Stupid things, a couple times not making any sense, and always receiving the same reply.

 

_Theo please stop texting me. You let me go, now you need to let me move on._

Theo had to buy two new phones from those replies. His drunken self choosing to throw the device at the wall as if it had been the thing that rejected him.

 

Senior year rolled around and that came with welcome week, some of the biggest parties of the year, and seeing as it was his final year he was determined to live it up. He did end up texting Liam once during that week, purely on accident, as in he was half asleep when siri heard him say Liam’s name and decided to record what he was saying and send it in a message. Bitch.

 

He read the reply in the morning and the words cut him deep.

 

_I’m done, Theo. I can’t look at these anymore. Text me one more time and I’m going to block your number._

 

He had to buy another new phone that day. This time because the words had his stomach rolling and he threw up all over it.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was mid-December when he looked down at the boy underneath him and scowled inwardly. It wasn’t what he wanted. It wasn’t _him._

 

“I’m sorry, I’m actually not feeling so good… you should probably head out.”

 

The stranger grimaced and nodded, quickly gathering his shirt and shoes before bolting out of his room like his pants were on fire. Theo sighed and slouched back against the wall. Mostly everyone in the house, correction the campus, had gone home for the holidays. Only a few of the guys that lived closer and Nolan had stayed behind this year.

 

“Dude,” Nolan’s voice sounded from the doorway as he popped his head in with a raised brow, “that’s like the third one this month… what’s up?”

 

He punched his pillow before sighing and then pulling into his lap and resting his chin on it.

 

Nolan sighed as well and made his way over, sitting down next to Theo and nudging him with his shoulder.

 

“Let me guess, this has something to do with a cute short boy with an even shorter fuse.”

 

Theo looked over to him, eyes glassy and wet with something that felt like tears. But he wouldn’t know since he hadn’t done the act since his family had been killed when he was a child.

 

“How is he?” He whispered.

 

Nolan deadpanned and he dropped his eyes back down.

 

“Text him.”

 

“I can’t. He told me he would block me if I texted him again.” Theo’s voice sounded strange, thick with emotion and weird to his own ears after being so calm cool and collected for as long as he could remember.

 

“Then call him.” Theo opened his mouth to speak but Nolan cut him off. “Theo, you have to try. Even if it doesn’t work, you have to try. You have to know that you did everything you could to get him back.”

 

“Okay.” He nodded.

 

Nolan put a hand on his shoulder and then stood.

 

“He’s leaving tomorrow… if you’re going to do it, I suggest you do it now.”

 

“I don’t even know what to say.” He panicked into his pillow.

 

“You’ll think of something.” And then he was alone again.

 

He picked up his phone and let his thumb hover over the number under Liam’s name. God, help him. What was he going to say, would it even work? Maybe he didn’t need to say anything at all.

 

He scrambled to his laptop and filtered through his music, finding the song and queuing it up as he clicked on the number. He put it on speaker and listened as it rang, his stomach dropping and making him nauseous each time it sounded.

 

The dial tone stopped and then nothing but silence and quiet breathing could be heard on the other end. He quickly pressed play and closed his eyes as the fate of his relationship rested on the song. _Their song._

_Pick up the phone, show me it was real_

_Pick up the phone, show me it was real_

_Pick up the phone, show me it was real_

_Pick up the phone_

_Hello, stranger It's been a minute since we last kicked it_

_By the way, just got in town_

_That I won't let cumulus clouds all in the sky ruin my vibe_

_Usually, I don't do this often_

_But since we're coolin', is it an option?_

_Due to unusual rain and thunder_

_Baby, I wonder, baby, I wonder, would you just_

_Put your sweats on, put your sweats on for me, yeah_

_'Cause I got the plug, I made the call for green_

_I'm talkin' late-night for you_

_Let me lay a great time on you_

_Don't hesitate, no, don't you, no, no_

_Just say you will, will, will_

_Come through and chill, chill, chill_

_Just say you will, will, will_

_Come through and chill, chill, chill_

 

He paused the song, the rest of the words irrelevant to them.

 

“Theo I,” But he didn’t let him finish that pained sentence.

 

“Liam, _please_ , please I need to see you.”

 

He heard a sigh on the other end and waited with baited breath as Liam sat wherever he was silently debating.

 

“I’ll be there soon.” And then the line went dead.

 

Unlike the first time Theo waited for Liam, he was not calm and he was definitely not collected. Instead pacing the small area of his room biting his nails wondering if Liam was going to actually come and if he did, what he was going to say.

 

Time went by too fast. One minute his doorway was empty, the next there he stood. A shadow, a ghost, looking good like always but there was something different. A coldness to him and it made Theo shiver. Liam had always been the warm one, the expressive one, yet today he seemed as cold and aloof as the snow that had been threatening to flutter down from the sky for the past few weeks.

 

“You came.” He breathed, stopping his furious movement over the hardwood and pulling his now bleeding nails away from his mouth.

 

Liam nodded from the door frame. “I did.”

 

Theo took a step towards him hastily only to come to an abrupt halt when Liam matched that step with one of his own backwards. He let his shoulders slump forward in defeat.

 

“What do you want Theo?” Liam questioned tiredly.

 

A million different things raced through his mind. Every single one of them containing the boy standing in front of him.

 

Liam sighed. “I see nothing has changed. Still won’t talk to me.”

 

His head snapped up when Liam shifted. “Don’t leave!”

 

“One thing. Tell me one thing about you, the real you, that I don’t already know and I’ll stay.

 

Theo chewed his lip and let his eyes bore into Liam’s.

 

“I need you. I… I…” He swallowed and let his eyes fall closed, “I love you.”

 

Strong arms were suddenly around his waist and he wrapped his around Liam’s shoulders. Gripping his shirt and clinging to him as if he would disappear at any moment. Tears fell and he let them out. Let everything out when Liam pulled him down to his bed and laid them down so that they were facing each other.

 

Told him about what happened to his family, being an orphan, the foster care system, the night he met Liam and how it had changed his life and he just hadn’t realized it until he was gone. Liam listened to everything he had to say, brushing away stray tears when they fell and pressing soft kisses to his lips when he got quiet.

 

“You’re lucky that song means so much to me.” Liam finally spoke after Theo had stopped talking. “I almost hung up.”

 

Theo let out a choked sob laugh, burying his face into Liam’s neck. “It’s our song, I had to try.”

 

Liam pulled his face back and kissed him.

 

“I love you.”

 

Theo kept his eyes open this time. “I love you too.” He whispered back.

 

They spent the rest of the night making up, and showing each other just how much they loved the other. When Liam feel asleep in his arms, the way he was meant to fall asleep, Theo couldn’t help but reach out to his night stand and grab the leather string that had sat exactly where it had been left all those months ago and tied it around Liam’s ring finger.

 

He didn’t need to live through college parties and drinking and stupid meaningless things anymore. He had his life in front of him, snuggled into his arms, and that was all he needed.


End file.
